Osmanthus Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Huangshan Maofeng Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = Huangshan Maofeng Tea |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Mint Pineapple |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 桂花糕 |personality = Gentle |height = 164cm |likes1 = Huangshan Maofeng Tea |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tachibana Rika |cvcn = An Qi (安琪) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Being all talk and no walk is a sure sign of a charlatan. |bio=Has a neutral, gentle personality and always speaks frankly about anything. Holds her ground to the point of being stubborn. An excellent poet. |food introduction=Made with glutinous rice flour, sugar and sweet osmanthus, Osmanthus Cake has a long history as a traditional dessert. It has a variety of flavors and various health benefits, making it a great vale and a favorite of old and young alike. |power = 1484 |atk = 45 |def = 13 |hp = 403 |crit = 956 |critdmg = 762 |atkspd = 1853 |acquire = *Events |events = *Memories Revisited *Golden Pig Arch *Firework World *Poetic Memory |normaltitle = Increased Discipline |normal = Osmanthus Cake holds up her scroll, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearby enemy plus 60 damage, while also increasing all damage taken by the target by 5% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Mass Educator |energy = The flowers in front of Osmanthus Cake slowly grow, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearby enemy plus 330 damage, while also increasing all skill damage taken by the target by 10% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Mass Educator |link = The flowers in front of Osmanthus Cake slowly grow, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the nearby enemy plus 396 damage, while also increasing all skill damage taken by the target by 20% for 5 seconds. |pair = Huangshan Maofeng Tea |name = |contract = I am here to serve you, Master. Please forgive me if I intrude on your hospitality. |login = Welcome back. Have some tea, Master. |arena = Oh, so cold... |ascend = Perfection comes from diligence, and ruin from profligacy. |fatigue = Master, your servant is tired... |recovering = Let your servant rest awhile longer. |attack = Wanton killing is unbecoming of the educated... |ko = I've disappointed you, Master... |notice = Hee~ This food will bring a smile to your face as wide as the sea. |idle1 = Master Attendant? Hm, not here I guess. Where did I put that embroidery I was working on? |idle2 = Mmm... I need to prepare some books for Master to study, or else Master will get all mixed up by that fortune teller. |idle3 = Master's attire is truly too unbearable. Next time I'll choose the outfit. |interaction1 = I implore Master to behave. Taking such liberties with a lady is unbecoming. |interaction2 = Reading horoscopes is harmless, but profiting off clever talk is utterly despicable! There are things a gentleman will and will not do. Remember this, Master |interaction3 = Reciting poetry? It is a hobby of mine, but shouldn't Master finish all the chores piling up first? Then we can talk at leisure. |pledge = Oh? Master is asking me...? I... I... yes, Master's wishes are my wishes. I shall be with you always, and my only hope is that we grow old together. |intimacy1 = P--... please, Master, behave a bit. It's... it's broad... broad daylight... oh... |intimacy2 = Your maidservant has prepared tea and pastries. Master, please rest for a while. |intimacy3 = Master's embrace is so warm. Tonight your maidservant wants to snuggle up and recite poetry to you. |victory = Fortunately, this servant can wield both a pen and a sword. |defeat = uh... the spirit is willing, but... |feeding = Your servant thanks you, Master. |skill = Stubborn imbeciles. I'll teach you a lesson. |skin = Night Orchids and Mountain Magpies |skin quote = If 2 hearts can cross, then there isn't any so called "separation". Why would you fear that we would miss out the years when we're at the ends of the Earth? Just know that when we think of each other, we're together. |skin acquire = TBA |format = png }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}